Morse
was one of the last surviving Type-V mutants. He appeared in a series of flashbacks centering on Caerula Sanguis, then known as Vilma Fachiri, that revealed how the world of Battle Angel Alita came to be more than 500 years before the events of Last Order. Appearance A huge, dark skinned man, Morse was the largest member of the handful of surviving Type-V mutants. Completely bald, he had a mustache and beard. Morse was blind, having five large scars on his face, two each over his eyes. He wore a long white bandanna over his eyes and at first did not cover his head. He wore a variety of clothing, which initially consisted of a dark sleeveless robe secured at the waist by a white sash, black fingerless gloves, pants, and boots. He later added a knit cap and skin vest, using a fur for traveling in blizzard conditions. After he was killed by Arthur Farrell his upper body was revealed to be heavily muscled with numerous scars and several gunshot wounds. Personality Morse was Victor Byron's most loyal follower, doing what he could to prevent the latter from committing suicide when he could not overcome the despair and depression that hit him when Vilma Fachiri went missing in ES 69. Although he questioned Victor for allowing Zapolska to eat the poisoned food that had been served to the group at the Farrell Shelter, he did not bear the same ill will that Jacco did towards Vilma as a result of the incident. Relationships Morse seemed to have a good relationship with both Victor and Vilma and was possibly the closest to them out of the other three Type-V mutants. Jacco did not confide his thoughts of usurping the leadership from Victor to him, sharing these with Zapolska instead. When Zapolska died from eating poisoned food, Morse was the most upset at his death and eagerly avenged him alongside Jacco by massacring the residents of the Farrell Shelter. Abilities Although blind, Morse had exceptional senses of hearing and smell. Physically powerful, he could kill a mutant human larger than himself with a single punch to the face and was responsible for pulling the sled carrying the group's supplies. Morse's weapon of choice was a club which at first was in the form of a street sign pole attached to a large concrete slab. He later used a different club in the form of a pole with a loop at one end. History .]] Morse was one of the few Type-V mutants to survive the Geo Catastophe in ES 55 when a giant asteroid impacted Japan and wiped out civilization as well as The Society, causing a prolonged impact winter. Led by Victor Byron, the last leader of The Society, five Type-V mutants roamed the Earth. They moved from place to place and preyed on the isolated pockets of humans that they found, wiping them out before moving on. The group arrived in the former New York City in ES 65. Morse heard survivors moving about in the ruins, remarking that he could hear a meal on its way. After the group defeated the resulting attack easily, Morse eagerly prepared to eat a human he had captured alive. When Vilma Fachiri went missing in ES 69, Morse had to restrain Victor from trying to commit suicide in the Pennsylvania State Capitol as a result of the latter's depression and grief at her disappearance. He was just able to hold Victor back and keep his sword away from him but eased up when he recognised Vilma's approaching footsteps. This allowed Victor to grab him by the head and throw him through a wall, but Vilma was able to stop Victor from stabbing himself. Morse accompanied the group when Victor accepted Keiran Farrell's invitation to have a meal at the Farrell Shelter. As he was about to eat some chicken he and Jacco were stopped from eating by Victor, who allowed Zapolska to proceed. While he did so, Morse remarked about the smell, likely the poison that was activated by Zapolska eating. After Zapolska collapsed from the poisoned food, Morse gathered him in his arms and implored him not to die, questioning Victor about his knowledge of the trap they had been caught in. He did not respond when Jacco revealed that Zaposlka likely did not have much time left and asked if he too had suspected that they were being set up. After Vilma released the three by opening the door of the sealed room after first extracting a promise from Victor to spare the Farrells, Morse and Jacco eagerly unleashed their fury on the inhabitants of the Farrell Shelter, massacring them. .]] After arriving in St. Louis, Missouri in ES 126, the Type-V mutants established their camp in the ground floor of the Millennium Hotel. One day Morse went out hunting, taking down a massive mutant human with a single punch to the face. Exulting in his kill, which he remarked that Vilma would be impressed with, he was suddenly struck by an arrow through his right ear. Morse charged his attacker, Arthur Farrell, but was unable to close with him as Arthur skilfully put arrows into the tendons between his muscles and killed him at range. His body was then stripped of its upper body garments and loaded onto a sled which Arthur dragged back to the Millennium Hotel. He dumped it in front of Jacco, Vilma, and Victor before issuing his challenge and comparing his kill of Morse to "just like hunting polar bears".Phase 48 Morse's death and Vilma's agreement to see Arthur's grandfather John set in motion Jacco's attempt to kill her. References Category:The Society Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased